


Of Cuddles, Kisses, and Twix

by EvenMadderHatter



Series: Hansol-Centric Stories (cuz I'm trash) [2]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because they're gaaaay, Boys Kissing, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hansol is and will forever be my little muffin okay?, M/M, Multi, No Smut, OT13 - Freeform, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Verse, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I love them all, completely self indulgent, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/pseuds/EvenMadderHatter
Summary: Hansol takes some time to explore all of his pack members' scents after presenting as an Omega.AKA the sort of sequel to Our Omega? You don't need to read that to understand this though.Basically, just a lot of fluff + Hansol kissing everyone





	Of Cuddles, Kisses, and Twix

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sort of sequel to Our Omega! You don't need to have read that to understand this but it would be appreciated (◔◡◔✿)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this completely self-indulgent mess of fluffy Hansol time!!!

When Hansol opened his eyes he was met with the adorable sight of Seokmin, hugging him tightly. His boyfriend's long arms were wrapped around his, and their legs were a tangled mess. Out of the corner of his eye, Hansol could see the sleeping forms of Chan and Soonyoung, clutching each other tightly. Beside them were Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Jisoo, the small Omega laying on top of Seungcheol and Jisoo. 

Hansol chuckled at the cute sight and scanned the room for more of the pack. It seemed that the seven of them were the only ones still sleeping. Hansol inhaled the intoxicating scent of honey coming from the sleeping form around him and a giant grin broke out on his face. 

Scents. 

He could finally smell them. 

The events of last night kept him from fully exploring them, but he could smell them, and that's all that mattered. 

Thinking about last night… Hansol flushed bright red, memories of the night flittering through his head. His first heat had been surprisingly quick, and he should now be in what Seungkwan called the "tired-sleepy-sore stage". 

Seokmin shifted a little and held onto Hansol even tighter, burying his face into Hansol's chest. It was then that Hansol realized how hot he was. Surrounded by fluffy blankets and pillows, and a Beta who was hugging him a little too tight right after his heat started to subside perhaps wasn't the best way to stay cool. 

Hansol tried his best to gently untangle his legs from Seokmin's quietly as to not wake him. 

He got his legs free and set to work pulling the Beta's arms from around his waist. Seokmin grumbled a bit and his hold tightened. Hansol groaned silently and grabbed a nearby pillow, intent on switching it out with his body. 

"You know he'll never let go, right?" 

Hansol's head snapped up to meet the source of the voice, and a small smile grew on his lips as he saw who it was. 

Minghao stood in the doorway, his trademark grin on his face. 

"Help?" Hansol pouted, trying and failing terribly to conceal his smile. "Please?" He added when Minghao raised a brow. 

The Chinese boy huffed out a laugh and walked over to where Hansol and Seokmin were lying, careful not to wake the others. 

Hansol had no clue how Minghao would help him- if Hansol didn't have the strength to pull Seokmin's arms off of him, Minghao definitely wouldn't. The Omega was lean and had a lithe frame, and was deceptively strong, but Hansol knew that nothing could beat Seokmin if he was hugging something. The Beta was scary that way. 

Minghao seemed to sense Hansol's doubt and heaved a sigh at the newly presented Omega. "I have my ways," He murmured and bent over, pressing his lips to Seokmin's. Almost immediately, the Beta's grip lessened and Hansol slipped out, carefully placing a pillow in between Seokmin's now empty arms. 

When he had escaped, Minghao stepped back, a pleased smile on his face. His lips were a flushed pink, as usual, and he was huffing just slightly. 

Seokmin, somehow, had slept through all of this, however, he seemed to stir a little as Minghao and Hansol made their escape and retreated out into the corridor. 

"Thank you," Hansol whispered, grinning at his hyung a little cheekily. 

Minghao pressed him against the wall, one hand on his shoulder, and another on his waist. "You realize you owe me now, right?" 

Hansol was about to reply with a snarky remark when he was interrupted by soft lips on his own. Minghao was an interesting kisser, always fighting for dominance even with his naturally gentle sub-gender. 

Hansol let him have it though, enjoying the way Minghao carded his hands through Hansol's hair, gripping his soft locks firmly, but not hard enough to hurt. 

Hansol let out a squeak as Minghao licked the scent gland on his neck, the smell of cherry blossoms blooming in the air in response to the noise. Minghao's scent fit him very well, Hansol thought. It wasn't completely sweet, but it wasn't completely bitter. It paired well with other scents, not overpowering or overpowered, but blending. 

When Minghao stepped back, the two of them were panting, and Hansol was sure that his cheeks were brighter than the sun. 

Minghao smirked devilishly and extended a hand to him. 

Hansol smiled and took it, and the two started walking down the corridor to the kitchen. 

Wow. Seungkwan was not kidding when he said that his legs would feel like hell. Hansol wasn't even sure how he was standing- let alone walking. 

Minghao seemed to realize his insane discomfort and nuzzled his scent gland a little. Hansol gave him a kiss in response, making the scent of cherry blossoms flare once more. 

Hansol leaned against the smaller boy as they turned the corner, then stopped. 

"Shoot." 

Stairs. 

Not many of them, but still. 

Stairs. 

"Hey Hao, do you think I could just stay up here?" 

Minghao rolled his eyes prodded Hansol forward. "Jeonghan would flip out if he found out that you didn't eat after your heat- now move."

Hansol turned to Minghao, flashing his best puppy eyes and lip pout, but was coldly dismissed. "That might work on Seungcheol but it definitely won't on me, now move." 

Hansol groaned and moved down one step, biting back a pained moan. His thighs were absolutely killing him, as was his behind. What on earth had they done to him last night? Well, he knew exactly what they had done- but that was beside the point. 

Distracted, Hansol stumbled, letting out another humiliating squeak as he tripped. 

Well, crud. This was it. He'd break his nose on the floor and his idol career would be over. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind Hansol heard Minghao's panicked shriek and just braced for the painful impact of his face to the floor. 

Instead, strong arms grabbed onto him and he fell square into someone's chest. 

Groaning, he looked up to see Jun's worried face staring back at him. 

"Are you okay?" 

The comforting scent of lavender clung to him, calming his pounding heart. Jun's scent had been one of Hansol's favorites when he had first smelled it. It was clean and had a certain quality to it that Hansol couldn't describe. It was like a still ocean or a fresh breeze. The only word Hansol could use to describe it was simply "Jun", however sappy that sounded.

Jun's arms tightened around his in worry and Hansol coughed awkwardly, smiling a little shakily at the Beta in front of him. "I'm okay, hyung. Thanks for, um, catching me?'' 

Jun nodded, eyes still crinkled in worry. Hansol could feel the protectiveness in his scent, and got on his tiptoes, pressing a kiss to Jun's downturned lips. The older's lips curved slightly upwards as he kissed back, gentle and slow, incredibly different from Minghao's hurried, commanding way. 

Speaking of the other Omega, after Hansol pulled away from Jun, Minghao gave him a quick slap on the shoulder. 

"Gosh, Sollie! Don't scare me like that." Minghao huffed, but Hansol could see the relief in his eyes. 

"Wow, Hansol," A dry voice commented from across the room. "Guess you could say you fell for him, huh?"

Seungkwan sat on the couch, eyeing the Omega with a sly smirk on his face and laughter building in his throat. 

Hansol ignored his evil cackling and instead focused on the person who had just rushed into the room, panic strewn across their familiar features. 

"Who's hurt? What happened? Why can't anyone in this house take care of themselves!" Jeonghan rushed to his side, patting him carefully, making sure he was okay. 

"I'm okay, I just- well I- I guess I sort of-"

"He fell down the stairs and nearly broke his face." Seungkwan piped up from the couch before standing up. "Jun caught him before he could." 

Hansol pressed his lips in a line and widened his eyes at Seungkwan in warning, basically telling him to shut up with his face. 

"Why didn't you ask for help, Sollie? I'm sure Wonwoo or Jun could've carried you down the stairs." 

Hansol blushed at the thought and frowned. "I'm not a baby, Jeonghan-hyung. I can walk down the stairs by myself." 

"Yeah, you so clearly showed that skill." Seungkwan retorted, snorting. Hansol glared at him, but it quickly melted away when the other Omega pressed a kiss to his cheek, his eyes shining with mirth. 

The number of scents around him were starting to get a little overwhelming, and something in his own scent must have revealed that, because in a flash Jeonghan was maneuvering him and Seungkwan to the kitchen, telling Minghao and Jun to wake the others. 

Seungkwan sat down and pulled Hansol into his lap so that Hansol's face was close to his own. Hansol's thighs protested greatly at the movement, but after a minute or two the pain started to dull and he relaxed. 

Seungkwan leaned forward a little and pressed their noses together with a little "boop". Seeing Seungkwan burst out in pretty laughter was enough for Hansol to join him. The two giggled as Seungkwan started braiding Hansol's hair, making a sort of messy french braid. 

"I should get it cut, shouldn't I?" Hansol whispered to Seungkwan as the other took his hands away from Hansol's hair and instead brought them to cup his cheeks. 

After a moment, Seungkwan gave him a sweet smile and whispered back, "You are perfect, Hansol." 

Hansol's nose twitched as the scent of sweet cotton candy exploded around him, filling his nose with the sugary smell of affection. 

Seungkwan's scent was just like him, sweet, pretty, and colorful. Hansol could imagine the multicolored fluffs of cotton candy as if they were right in front of him. 

Smiling, he leaned into Seungkwan, burying his face into the older's neck. They stayed that way for a couple minutes, and Hansol was dangerously close to nodding off, when Jeonghan emerged from the kitchen, a checkered apron on. 

"Aw, poor baby. You must be so tired." 

Hansol mumbled a bit and suppressed a groan as Seungkwan stood up, carefully transferring Hansol into Jeonghan's open arms. The oldest Omega lead the two into the kitchen, holding Hansol closely. 

"Rose petals." 

Jeonghan stopped, and Hansol opened one eye just in time to see the beautiful smile break out on the older's face. "What?" 

Hansol yawned. "You smell like rose petals." He paused a little, taking another breath. "I like it." 

If he had opened his eyes again he would've seen the pleasant flush that Jeonghan was sporting, the exact color of pink rose petals. 

Instead, Hansol just let himself fall into the scent, burying himself in it. He remembered a time where their pack had a day off of idol things, and they had spent it in a nearby park, hanging out amongst the flowers. 

At the time, Chan, Seungkwan, and Hansol all hadn't presented, and he hadn't felt so alone. Seungcheol had sat them down in the park and told them to wait for a second. When he returned, he was holding the prettiest, pink rose in his fingers. A couple scratches were on his forearms, but he didn't seem to mind. 

He had extended his arms and had let them all take a turn smelling the ethereal flower. When they all had, he had given them the biggest smile and pointed at Jeonghan, who had been making flower crowns with Soonyoung. 

"That's kind of what Hannie smells like," Seungcheol had explained, his smile growing fonder. 

"Kind of?" Chan had questioned. 

Seungcheol nodded. "There's more to it, but that's as close a scent as I could find." 

"What's missing?" Hansol had asked, genuinely curious. 

Seungcheol had looked contemplative as he stared at Jeonghan. When he turned back to them, his eyes shone with affection and his answer was simple. 

"Jeonghan's scent is filled with love, every second of the day." 

Now, Hansol understood what the eldest had meant. It blended with Jeonghan's scent so well that is would be almost unnoticeable to others not in the pack, but to him, it was crystal clear that the rose petals were infused with so much love- it made Hansol dizzy. 

Jeonghan scoffed a little at the boy's words but Hansol could hear the smile on his face. 

The older sat him down at the kitchen counter, where he opened his eyes, nose twitching at the sweet smell of pancakes. Sadly enough, the sweet smell was not one of his pack member's but it was created by one of them. 

Mingyu stood in front of the stove top, a cute, dotted apron tied around him. He was delicately flipping Japanese pancakes with chopsticks. A couple of plates of them covered in different berries and maple syrup lay beside him on the counter. 

Seungkwan grabbed a plate covered in pancakes and strawberries and made his way out of the room and to the dining table, claiming that he was going to call his mom and check in with her. 

Mingyu turned around and handed Hansol a plate of thick pancakes topped with blueberries, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

"Hey short-stack, how'd you sleep?" 

Hansol pouted at the nickname but entertained him nonetheless. "My ass hurts you jerk." 

Mingyu laughed and gave him another kiss, this time against his nose. 

"Eat your pancakes, you'll feel better."

Hansol didn't need to be told twice. Hungrily, he stuffed a forkful of the fluffy pancake in his mouth, nearly falling off his chair at the taste. 

"How do you do this? Are you some sort of pancake wizard? Hey, answer me, this has to be magic, there's no way you made these." 

Mingyu rolled his eyes at the younger's antics. "Yuta gave me the recipe when we hung out last week. Oh, the maple syrup is courtesy of Mark, apparently, he had a couple of bottles of the stuff in his cupboard- don't ask, it's Mark, remember?" 

Hansol grinned as he thought of the Japanese and Canadian. He and the other members of Seventeen had met the NCT pack at one of the music shows and had instantly hit it off, relating with each other immensely. They understood the difficulties of having a lot of members. 

Hansol himself had become really good friends with a lot of them, Johnny and Mark especially. He and Jisoo had bonded with them over their ability to speak English. 

"So Yuta is the pancake wizard?"

Mingyu just rolled his eyes again and turned back to the pancakes. 

Hansol smirked. He wasn't done yet. "Hyung, if you keep doing that sooner or later your eyeballs will get stuck in the back of your head and you won't be able to- mmph!" 

Mingyu had stuffed a whole pancake into his open mouth, effectively shutting him up. 

"That's better," Mingyu laughed as Hansol struggled to eat the food. 

"So mean!" Hansol yelled through the thick cake, although his words sounded more like, "Sho Meemph!" 

Mingyu stepped closer and leaned across the counter, eyes meeting Hansol's. 

Hansol could smell the affection bursting in Mingyu's soothing scent of sea salt. 

Mingyu always smelled like the ocean, like the tranquilizing lull of waves. It was, in Hansol's opinion, very suited to the Beta.

Hansol found it to be almost hypnotizing, that salty scent. 

A new scent introduced itself into the room, oozing dominance. They merged together until all Hansol could smell was the ocean, but a little cloudier. It was like the sky was raining the ocean if that made any sense at all. 

Seungcheol had wrapped his arms around Hansol's neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. The smell of rain and lightning filled the air, slightly overpowering. It fit Seungcheol well, he thought. 

"Here, Cheollie-hyung, have some." Mingyu offered their leader a plate and he accepted it gratefully. 

Hansol studied the Alpha's face carefully, taking in the slightly red eyes and the dark bags underneath the long, curling eyelashes. 

Seungcheol's eyes were Hansol's favorite part of him. Those and his lips. Seungcheol's lashes were way too long to be real, and yet they were. Dark and pretty, framing his eyes like delicate butterfly wings. His lips were always cherry red, no matter the time or location. In fact, during the Winter they got extra red, which the others found both impossible and extremely alluring. Hansol himself found them a little too inviting. 

"Something on my face?" The question was spoken through a cloud of pancake, so it was a little distorted, but Hansol understood him just fine. 

"Something handsome," Hansol quipped, grinning at the eldest. 

Seungcheol grinned back and swallowed the food, but before he could say anything more, Hansol leaned in and gave in to the temptation, kissing his scarlet lips. 

Seungcheol was a little surprised, given at how he jumped a little, but recovered in a flash, kissing him back determinedly. 

When they parted, Seungcheol asked, "What was that for?"

Hansol leaned against the Alpha, listening to the steady beat of his heart. "For working so hard for us, and caring so much." 

Seungcheol looked a bit shocked for half a second before a pearly white smile broke out on his face. 

The moment was interrupted as Wonwoo trudged into the kitchen, accompanied by Jisoo. 

"Good morning!" Jisoo chimed in English, smiling brightly at Hansol before greeting the others with equal fervor. 

Wonwoo was less awake, it seemed, as he stumbled past the counter, and right into Mingyu, who caught him readily. 

"Why is he so awake? It's too early to be awake, tell him Gyu." Wonwoo grumbled against Mingyu's shoulder and the younger laughed. 

"With a scent like that, of course Shua-hyung is always awake." 

He wasn't wrong- Hansol had found Jisoo's scent the most familiar of all of them. After all, it was something he had every day. 

Jisoo smelled like coffee, freshly ground and brewed. Hansol found it was strong and energizing, just like Jisoo himself. 

Needing a bit of that energy, Hansol made grabby hands at Jisoo, who got the point and chuckled as he sauntered over to the Omega and gave him a large hug. 

Hansol inhaled the dark scent of coffee deeply, letting it clear his mind for a second. Jisoo's had a different effect than that of Jun or Mingyu's. Instead of calming or soothing, Jisoo's scent seemed to clear his head and helped him focus. It was unlike the effects of coffee, but just as addictive. 

Jisoo ran his fingers through Hansol's hair and scratched the back of his scalp affectionately before letting the Omega go. 

Hansol thanked him with a quick peck to the lips and Jisoo laughed warmly, sitting down on Seungcheol's lap. 

Wonwoo had now made his way over to sit next to Hansol, a stack of pancakes with a smiley face drawn in chocolate syrup in front of him. 

He looked as if he was going to faceplant in them, so Hansol took the Alpha's fork and used it to feed him. 

Wonwoo's eyes were closed and he gave no verbal response to the action, but Hansol knew he was grateful for the help. He heard Mingyu scoff a little at his actions, and apparently, Wonwoo did too, because, with a sarcastic smile, the Alpha gave the Beta the bird. 

Hansol slapped the offending hand down before Mingyu did something a lot worse to the Alpha. Wonwoo cracked an eye open and gave a smirk to Hansol, who struggled not to return it, and ultimately failed. 

Wonwoo sleepily grabbed the fork out of Hansol's hand, put it down, and pulled the Omega closer. Hansol, surprised, let him, and soon he was engulfed in the vivid scent of sandalwood. The scent, much like Wonwoo, wasn't incredibly loud or insanely strong for an Alpha scent. It was almost like the classic Beta scents that calmed one down. Hansol had found that Wonwoo's scent had an inquiring touch to it that made it easy to open up to him about things. 

Wonwoo finally let him go, and Hansol snapped out of his thoughts.

"Thanks, Han," Wonwoo mumbled again and slumped against the counter, closing his eyes. 

Hansol knew nothing would wake him up now, and decided to leave him to rest. Wonwoo had probably been up all night reading after all of the heat stuff- which Hansol was surprised at. He himself was so tired that he instantly fell asleep after the half-awake shower he had with Jisoo and Seokmin. 

Excusing himself, he made his way out of the kitchen and eyed the stairs with dread. He really didn't want to deal with all that again. 

Down the stairs came Chan, his hair resembling a bird's nest. Hansol giggled a little at the sight before giving the youngest a long kiss. 

A little dazed, the maknae looked up at him in confusion. "What was that for, hyung?" 

Breathing in Chan's ginger scent, he shrugged. "Just a morning kiss, Channie," 

Chan frowned, "But it's afternoon," 

Hansol made a small noise of surprise before giving Chan one more kiss. Ginger swirled around him, heavy but spicy-sweet. Chan's scent made the house feel like home. It brought a bit of happy domesticity to the whole abode. It made Hansol think of his birth family and this family. And it made him feel complete. 

Letting Chan go, he ruffled the youngest's hair before stepping forward and facing the stairs once more. 

Sighing, he gave up and decided to climb the damn thing. 

On the first step, Hansol groaned and decided to just run the entire thing. 

Bad idea. 

When he finally reached the top he stumbled down the hall and into the room with the pack bed, practically collapsing onto the soft mattress. 

Maybe he was overreacting but his thighs felt like ramen noodles. Sad, little, limp noodles. 

He barely registered the sharp, citrusy smell of lemons as he complained about the stairs into the pillow, his words muffled by the material. 

"Why are you climbing the stairs when you just got out of heat?" 

"Woozi-hyung, no one told me my thighs would feel like crap." Hansol groaned as he turned around to face his hyung. 

Jihoon gave him a small smile and straddled his hips, careful not to jostle his thighs. "We thought you were smart enough to assume, Sollie." 

Hansol jabbed at him with a finger, and Jihoon dodged it, still sitting on his hips. 

"Where's Seokmin?" Hansol questioned after looking at the empty room. It wasn't surprising that Minghao and Jun hadn't been able to wake Jihoon up- the shortest pack member was practically addicted to sleeping. 

"He's in the shower. I'm sure he fell asleep in it though, given how long he's taking." Jihoon commented dryly, although Hansol could hear the fondness in his voice. 

Hansol pulled him down so they were lying next to each other, facing each other. Jihoon was so small, but Hansol knew better than most how ferocious their little Omega could be. When he wanted to, Jihoon could win in a fight against Seungcheol. He had his ways. 

Jihoon's scent matches his bright yellow hair, which makes Hansol wonder if it was dyed that way on purpose or not. 

Lemon macarons. It took him a while to figure it out, but he did eventually, with some hints from the others. They had made it a game- him trying to figure out the others' scents with a couple of clues. 

Jihoon's had been the hardest to guess, but when Hansol had figured it out it made so much sense to him that he wondered how he didn't get it faster. It was a sharper scent than most, classic Omegas, but then again, Jihoon was far from regular. 

The citrus sourness of the lemon and the sweetness of the macaron paired well together, and Hansol really liked it. It was different, exciting, almost. 

It was Jihoon. 

"What're you thinking of?" Jihoon asked, gazing intently into Hansol's eyes. 

"You," Hansol replied sincerely, and apparently it was the right answer, based on the sweet smile he received. Jihoon pressed a soft kiss to Hansol's forehead, gentle and barely there, like a whisper of wind. 

"Not me? I'm hurt, Sol," Hansol and Woozi both turned to see Soonyoung standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed. His eyes were bright and he was smiling at the scene in front of him. 

Hansol opened his arms in an invitation and Jihoon nodded at the Beta, beckoning him over. 

Soonyoung accepted and moved over to sandwich Hansol between him and Jihoon. 

The new scent of Chamomile washed over them and Hansol basked in it, feeling the slightly medicinal smell swarm his senses. 

For some reason, Soonyoung's scent of chamomile was very effective in inducing sleep. Hansol himself had watched countless times as the Beta lulled the other members- mostly Seungcheol- to sleep just by scenting them. 

Now, he realized how they felt. 

The light chamomile was making his eyes grow steadily heavier, and Jihoon carding his hands through Hansol's hair was definitely not helping him stay awake. 

Seeming to sense it, Soonyoung giggled a little and whispered in his ear, "Just go to sleep, Hansol. It's late anyway. Late afternoon, at least," Another charming giggle. 

Hansol smiled at the sound and closed his eyes, letting the pull of sleep lull him away, like waves pulling him away from the shore. 

Two pairs of lips pressed against each of his cheeks, making them explode with warmth and butterflies burst into flight in his stomach. 

Happy, he fell asleep, warm and content with the scents of his pack surrounding him. 

… 

Hansol smelled like twix bars. 

A funny coincidence, since it was a well known fact that the boy loved the caramel filled chocolate bars. 

But while he may smell like twix at first sight, everyone had a different view of the scent. 

To Seokmin, Hansol smelled like familiarity. With Hansol's chocolatey scent he felt at home and safe, like he could curl up in the warmth and stay there forever, protected and shielded from the cruelty of the outside world. 

To Minghao, Hansol smelled like care. The care that he had for his hyungs was overwhelming, and it was very clear in the way he looked at Minghao. He looked at Minghao with all the care in the world, and that was reflected in his scent. His wonderfully sweet scent of care. 

To Jun, Hansol smelled like reassurance. That scent of chocolate-caramel could chase away any worries he had. Any insecurities. They all disappeared once he smelled that beautiful scent and saw those deep brown eyes. 

To Seungkwan, Hansol smelled like happiness. Pure, childlike glee. The way he smiled, the way he talked, the way he kissed, all like an overexcited puppy. His sweet scent simply enhanced all of that, bringing it to attention. 

To Jeonghan, Hansol smelled like something to protect. Something so fragile and beautiful, like a glass rose, which he couldn't let wilt or wither. His scent was too pure, so much so that Jeonghan felt his protectiveness soar. 

To Mingyu, Hansol smelled like his. His boyfriend. His friend. His packmate. The scent was so familiar and expected, and it smelled exactly like his personality. He was something to cherish greatly. 

To Seungcheol, Hansol smelled like a breath of fresh air. Something to enjoy, something to live for. Something that could let you take a break, and just breathe. Something that would hold your weight forever if that meant you could rest for a minute. 

To Jisoo, Hansol smelled carefree. He smelled of lightheartedness and mirth. So relaxed, but not in a lazy way. No, Hansol smelled relaxed in a way that was more wondrous and adventurous. Hansol smelled of freedom. 

To Wonwoo, Hansol smelled like music. It was a strange thing to say, but Wonwoo found it to be the only way he could describe it. Always going along at his own pace, Hansol smelled like the timeless melody of a song, ever changing but always beautiful. 

To Chan, Hansol smelled like a mystery. Not an infuriating mystery, or an unsolvable code, no. He was more like a charming enigma, patiently waiting for you to solve it. Hansol smelled of invitations and alluring riddles. 

To Jihoon, Hansol smelled like endless curiosity. He smelled of the sort of burning desire to know something as well as one knew themself. He smelled also of the feeling of completion one gets when that knowledge had been fulfilled. 

To Soonyoung, Hansol smelled strong. Strong, even when he really wasn't. Putting on a facade for others, so they could borrow some of the strength, and leave him with imaginary courage. Hansol smelled like courage, and impossible thoughtfulness. 

That night, as all of them, hugged each other and their scents all coalesced together, they realized something. 

Hansol had been the missing piece to their puzzle. 

And now, 

They were complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I had so much fun writing this- I think I uwu-ed more times than I can count, ♥w♥
> 
> Plus, writing 12 scenes for each member was super hard, so I'm sorry if some of them were short! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!!! 
> 
> Have a great day (or night ʅ(°ヮ°)ʃ ) 
> 
> ~ ♥ E.M.H.


End file.
